House of Return
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: NOTE: I'm reposting this because my account got hacked and the story got deleted. So what happens second term, when everyone but Joy returns to Anubis House? Will there be a new mystery to unfold? And of course, there's romance as well. T cuz I said so.
1. House of Memories

**Right, so my account got hacked and this story was deleted, so I'm re-uploading it. It's frustrating. :(**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. If I did, Season Two would've started NOW!**

**Enjoy. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

It was a new term, and I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I stared absentmindedly out the window as the cab driver took me back to school from the airport.

What about Fabian and I? I asked myself. Last term, we had shared our first kiss at the prom organized by Mara and Amber. Does this mean we're really together? Hmm… meh. I'll figure it out later.

My mind also drifted off to the mystery and the Cup of Ankh. I clutched the Eye of Horus locket that I kept tucked away in my bag. Sarah had given it to me on my first day at Anubis House, claiming that "it was my turn now" and "I had to find the treasure".

'The treasure' ended up being the Cup of Ankh, or the Cup of Immortality. If the Chosen One (originally thought to be Joy, but we found out recently that it's me) assembles the cup, and someone drinks the Elixir of Life from it, one of the seven acolytes dies. Last term, Rufus Zeno had stolen the cup from me as soon as I had put it together, and drank the 'elixir' from it. Little did he know, Fabian had switched out the real elixir with a fake one beforehand. Alfie had been the one to 'die' in order to get Rufus out of the cellar. He still thinks he's immortal… or at least, he thought he was last time we saw him.

Anyways, back to Sarah. She was so nice… she was like my Gran, only she wasn't all there and she was British. Her parents owned Anubis House, before they mysteriously died and her, Victor and Rufus (back when he was still somewhat good) turned it into a boarding school.

Mr. Sweet had spoken to me before term ended and said he would extend my scholarship until I was to go on to college and university; in exchange, the teachers and Victor would 'protect me' and I wouldn't speak a word to anyone about what happened at Anubis House or it would give the school a bad reputation. I was just glad that protecting me didn't mean kidnapping me and putting me into hiding like they had done with Joy. I mean, I had hidden the Cup of Ankh under the stage in the school, and it wouldn't be able to work for another twenty-five years - that is, it would only work if Victor could duplicate the elixir, which he couldn't.

"Here we are," the driver spoke up, interrupting my thoughts and pulling to a stop in front of the house.

I peered out the window again, this time a smile forming across my face at the sight of my so-familiar home.

"Thank you," I said as we both got out of the car. He opened the trunk and took out my suitcases and gave them to me.

"Of course. No problem, dearie," he smiled, getting back in and driving away.

I sighed happily, again staring up at the house - the house of secrets and passages - and started walking up the steps. I was home.


	2. House of Reunions

**As I've said before, I don't own HoA. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as I entered the house, I was assaulted with hugs and squealing by - you guessed it - Amber.

"Ams!" I exclaimed, trying to get a word in between her babbling on about the new term, shopping, her somewhat-relationship with Alfie, and how I'd apparently be modeling for her when she shops next. "Ams… Ams! How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, Nina!" she squealed. "You? How was your Christmas?"

"I'm glad you're fabulous! I'm good - tired though. My holidays were great! I enjoyed spending time with my Gran. How about yours?"

By now, we had hauled my luggage up the staircase and into our room.

"My holiday was lush! We went to Austria for a ski trip. I got more shopping done than skiing, though."

Of course. This is Amber, after all. I thought.

"So," she started off. "You and Fabian…" she plopped down onto my newly-made bed.

Oh God. Not now. "I don't know, Amber," I told her, defeated. I sank down next to her. She gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"But you're so cute together!" she cooed. "Like me and Mick! Except… better. Anyways, you need to go out with him! Fabian, not Mick."

"Yeah, I guessed. I'll talk to him when he gets here."

Just then, as if on cue, the front door shut and we heard Trudy's excited voice.

"Fabian! Sweetie, how were your holidays?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead as Amber flounced up and started prancing around our room, singing "Nina loves Fabian, Fabian loves Nina!"

"Amber, shh! He'll hear you!" I put my hand over her mouth. She stopped instantly, crossing her arms and looking defeated.

"Wait a bit, and then I want you to go privately talk to him," she told me as soon as I moved my hand. "Got it?"

"Ugh. Fine. But let's go downstairs now and maybe get a snack. I'm starving!"

We walked arm-in-arm down to the kitchen, laughing all the way. Oh, I was so glad to be back.


	3. House of Confessions

**I'll have Nina help me with the disclaimer this time.**

**Nina: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis, its characters, the house, or anything else. Just the plotline!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Nina: You're welcome! Now I've got to go find Fabian.**

**

* * *

**

About an hour or so later, the rest of my housemates arrived. Everyone was back and mostly happy to be back, except for Joy.

"She transferred to a new school," Patricia explained as we all sat around the living room. "She said she didn't want to put up with Victor and the teachers anymore. Not after what they did to her."

"Understandable," I told her.

"But she's not the Chosen One! Nina is!" I felt bad for her. She was upset about not being able to see her best friend, and I didn't blame her, but the look in her eyes told me she was happy Joy was safe.

"Chosen One? What are you talking about?" Mara entered the room, looking confused.

"A movie!" I lied. "It's, uh, it's a movie about warriors fighting off this evil force, but only one of them can stop the bad guys. That one has the title as 'The Chosen One'. The main character just so happens to have the same name as me."

"Oh, sounds cool. What's the name of the film?"

"I didn't catch it. And it was in an ad back in America. You guys probably won't get it any time soon anyways."

"Oh… Mick!" Mick was leaning against the doorframe. "I've missed you!" she jumped into his arms, and he embraced her lovingly. Amber coughed.

"Hey babes," he responded, kissing Mara's cheek.

"Right," I started off. They both waltzed out of the room.

"That was close," Alfie sighed as soon as they had left.

I sat down on the couch between Amber and Patricia.

"Nina!" Amber hissed, nudging me and pointing to the doorway. I understood what she was saying.

"Now?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright."

"Good luck!" she called out after me. As soon as I turned the corner, I heard her telling Patricia, Alfie and Jerome about how I was going to make the 'stepping-out' between Fabian and I official. I sighed, walking the too-familiar route to his and Mick's room.

Once there, I stopped in front of the door. I didn't know what I was going to say to him! Without thinking, I knocked a few times. He opened it slightly, smiling as soon as he saw me.

"Fabian!" I cried, stepping towards him and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you! How were your holidays?"

"Nina! Oh God, I've missed you too. My holidays were good thanks. We went to France on a ski trip."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," I told him once we were sitting on his bed. He had closed the door. "Amber said she went to Austria to do that, but she of course ended up doing more shopping instead of skiing."

"Of course she did. This is Amber, after all." we laughed. "How were your holidays?"

"They were nice. I loved seeing my Gran and some of my old friends from my old school."

"Nina, I-"

"Fabian, I have something to ask you…" I felt bad for cutting him off, but I felt that if I didn't ask him out now, I might not get up the courage to do it again.

"Nina, will you go out with me?"

How come he can do that so bluntly, and here I am trying to get up the confidence to ask him out for the past two weeks? I thought, blushing insanely.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed. "I mean, if that's okay with you… I, um, well-"

It was his turn to cut me off. But, instead of talking, he leaned in and kissed me. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist while I moved my hands, playing with his hair.

"Finally!" It was Amber, standing ecstatically in the doorway, leaning against the frame. My eyes flung open and we broke apart instantly, taking in the sight of the rest of our housemates standing there with Amber, taking digital pictures and video with their phones and iPods. The only people who weren't there of course, were Victor and Trudy.

"Thanks, guys." I muttered. Fabian put his arm around me. Everyone cheered, and Mick came up to clap Fabian's shoulder while Amber hugged me.

"Supper!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen.

Well, this is going to be a very eventful term. I thought as I took Fabian's hand while following everyone out into the kitchen.

Oh, it will be. I heard from a voice. I shuddered.

The 'voice' was the house. I thought the mystery was over.


	4. House of Voices

**Aaaand now here's Jerome with the disclaimer.**

**Jerome: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything. Especially not Alfie and I's pranks.**

**Me: I wouldn't _want_ to own your pranks.**

**

* * *

**

Dinner flew by in a blur. We all sat around the table, eating the wonderful spaghetti and garlic bread with salad that Trudy had made, and as usual, Alfie and Jerome were having a food fight. I tried my best to dodge the food flying through the air but sadly ended up with a glob of sauce on my face.

Afterwards, I had decided to call a Sibuna meeting. Everyone gathered in my room; even Jerome. I guess we had fully included him in the club now, even though he put us through hell last term.

"Okay guys," I started off once everyone was seated. Fabian and I were on my bed while everyone else completed the attempted-circle on the floor. "I have something to tell you."

"Victor made a duplicate of the elixir!" Alfie shouted.

"Rufus is back!" Jerome got up, eyes wide.

"You're getting highlights in your hair!" Amber squealed, grinning and pointing at me. We all stared at her. "What?"

"Guys! Let Nina talk!" Fabian shouted, glaring at everyone.

"Okay. Like I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted," I continued, taking a deep breath and squeezing Fabian's hand. "Before dinner, when we were all leaving Fabian's room… I heard the house talk."

"What does she mean by 'hearing the house talk'?" Jerome asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked, ignoring him. "But I thought… I thought you said the mystery was over!"

"I thought so too! I mean, that's what Sarah told me before getting the cup out of the fire." I must've looked scared out of my whits, because Fabian let go of my hand and instead put his arm around me. "Look. I don't know what this means, but… maybe the mystery isn't over. I mean, Rufus is still out on the loose, thinking he's immortal. We're all in danger."

"Plus, what if Victor and his cronies come up with a plan to make a duplicate elixir?" Fabian asked. I stared at him.

"They can't. Remember what we heard from Mrs. Andrews that night when they were initiating Mr. Winkler into The Society? She said Victor's dad had a 'tragic accident' before passing on the secrets to the elixir. He's tried over and over to make a duplicate, but failed every time."

"Oh yeah. Well, that explains why he was so depressed when he found out I had thrown out the actual elixir."

"Um, what did you do with that, exactly?"

By now, it seemed as if no one else in the room existed. I was totally focusing on Fabian and what he was going to say. I quickly stole a glance around the room and saw that everyone else was holding their breath or crossing their fingers, hoping for good news.

"I really did throw it out. I smashed the flask it was in and threw it all out into the rubbish. I swear. And when I checked the next morning, Trudy was already taking out the rubbish bin that the elixir and glass were in, so there's no trace of it anywhere. I promise."

We all let out sighs of relief, but I looked over to see Jerome visibly stiffen. His phone chimed, meaning he had gotten a text.

"It's from…" he checked his phone. "Uh, you're not gonna like this."

"Rufus." Fabian and I said in unison. Jerome nodded.

"How? Why?" I was practically screaming, and by now had gotten up, charged over to Jerome and snatched his phone before Fabian or anyone else could hold me back. I read the text aloud. "Meet me in the clearing in the woods. I know Alfie's alive and the elixir I drank was fake. Bring Nina and the boy who gave me the elixir. -R.Z." I cringed, throwing the phone back at Jerome. "Why?" I repeated, going back to sit next to Fabian.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I'm necessarily going to-" Jerome was cut off by Patricia holding her hand in front of his face.

"If you don't, you'll be tracked down by him and either mummified alive, or he could pull out those zapping killing bugs and finish you three for good." she glared at him, then softened her gaze once she saw how freaked out I was. "Sorry, Nina."

"I…" I was lost for words. Just then, Amber shouted.

"Nina! Your locket!" she pointed at the glowing Eye of Horus I had on the chain around my neck. I stared down at it. Instead of glowing the normal red it usually did, this time it was a dark, ominous blue. Our mouths fell open as we watched what followed next.

As soon as she pointed out the glowing of the locket, the house started creaking and shaking, knocking posters off the wall like it did those few times last term when we were opening puzzle pieces and had tried to assemble the cup. My eyes widened as the light from my locket poured out into the air, revealing a message written in smokey light. It read: The mystery is not over. Beware the black bird and the man searching to live forever. Then it disappeared and my locket wasn't glowing anymore. We were all silent.

"Okay," Alfie started, breaking the quiet. "That was weird…"

"Nina?" Fabian asked, sounding worried. I just looked at him. I guess I had a look of utter shock and terror on my face or something, but the next thing I knew, everything went black.


	5. House of Meetings

**Mara: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything but her ideas and thoughts.**

**Me: I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did though.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

I guess it had been a while. I awoke to someone fanning my face and every member of Sibuna - plus Trudy - staring at me with wide eyes; Trudy and Fabian being the closest. I gasped for air, bolting upright in bed.

"What… What happened?" I asked. Trudy handed me a glass of water.

"Drink this," she said. "You fainted, sweetie."

I drank the water, then I remembered the ominous message from my locket. I turned to Fabian.

"Fabian-"

"Don't worry, Nina. You're alright. We saw the…" he looked at Trudy, then took my hand. "We saw everything happen."

"Well, if you're sure you'll be alright, I'll go now. It's getting late." Trudy left the room and Jerome closed the door after her.

"What happened?" I asked again, rubbing my temples to try and stop an on-coming headache. Fabian sat next to me and put his arm protectively around my shoulders as he had done before I blacked out. "What was that?"

"Your locket… It was glowing, there was a blue light, then the message." Fabian summarized, looking into my eyes. "You remember, right?"

"Yes I do, but I'm talking about after the message."

"You fainted," Patricia said it like it so nonchalantly. Fabian glared at her. "What?"

"Anyways," I continued. "When do we meet Rufus?"

Jerome pulled out his phone. "Well, it's quarter to nine now… Rufus texted me back when you'd fainted, saying to meet him at midnight."

"Okay. We'll do that."

"Wait a minute," Fabian looked at me again. "You're not going. It's too dangerous! And you've just fainted. You need rest, Nina."

"Fabian, I'll be fine. Don't worry." I kissed his cheek.

"Aw!" Amber cooed, clapping her hands. "You two are so cute together!"

"Right… So Nina, are you sure you should go for definite?" he asked again.

"Yes! Plus, if I don't, you could all be dead. Fabian, don't forget he wants you to go too."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm screwed. The elixir's in the taken-out rubbish."

"We're dead," Amber muttered. We all glared at her.

"Thanks, Amber," I said, getting up from the bed. I was still a little weak, so Fabian had to steady me before I fell backwards. "Thanks, Fabian."

"So what do we do?" Jerome suddenly asked.

"I say we continue with the plan… and get a fake elixir." Fabian said, doing his little frown he gets when he concentrates. "I'll go to the cellar and grab some."

"Or," Patricia interrupted. "We could talk to Victor."

We all stared at her, then asked in unison, "What?"

"Well, if we talk to Victor, then maybe he can help us." she sighed.

"No," I managed to say after thinking it over. "I think we should just have Fabian grab some more of the fake elixir. I mean, Rufus wouldn't be expecting that… would he?"

"He might. Hence why we should go tell Victor! Now!" Patricia protested, crossing her arms and scowling.

"I'm gonna go to the cellar now…" Fabian gave me one last glance, leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then darted out of the room.

After blushing insanely, I turned back to the rest of Sibuna. "Uh, anyways, so um…"

"Okay, Juliet," Patricia sighed angrily. "While Fabian does that and you three go take on a maniac who's trying to kill us, what do we do?" She pointed to herself and gestured towards Amber and Alfie. "I still say we tell Victor."

"No way," Amber interrupted. "He's so creepy."

Within no time, Fabian had returned in no time with his messenger bag, closed the door to my room, and plopped down on my bed next to me. He pulled out the flask with the fake elixir, and then reached inside to pull out the Cup. I had told him before the holidays where it was hidden, not wanting to let the rest of Sibuna know. I knew I could trust Fabian, but… well, I was kind of skeptical about the others. Especially Jerome, even though he's somewhat nicer now.

"You went over to the school?" I whispered, looking worried. He nodded.

"I told Trudy that I left a book there over the holidays and I needed it for the start of Monday's classes," he explained. "It was fairly easy."

"Right," Jerome strode over to us. "What's the plan?"

"We give him the fake elixir and the Cup," I put it simply, then remembered something. "Wait! Why does he even want it? It's not supposed to work for another twenty-five years!"

Everyone looked at me like I had three heads. Patricia groaned and rolled her eyes. Alfie's mouth hung open in an "o". Amber looked confused.

"I vote we don't go," Fabian spoke at last. "It sounds like a trap. It's too risky and dangerous."

"Plus, he could kidnap Nina! I mean, she is the Chosen One!" Alfie said, regaining his composure.

That made Fabian snap. "He will not kidnap Nina!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. "I'll make sure of it. We'll make sure of it!"

"Okay Fabian, I'm sorry!" Alfie put his hands up in surrender.

"I'll tell Rufus Nina's ill or something," Jerome interrupted, taking out his phone to reply.

"That's not gonna help anything!" Patricia shouted. "The man's a basket case! He kidnapped me and threatened to kill all of us and mummify Jerome alive!"

"It is ten o' clock!" we heard Victor's announcement from the entryway. "You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin… drop."

Alfie and Jerome hurriedly left our room; Patricia sighed angrily yet again and returned to hers. Fabian didn't budge.

"You should probably go," I said quietly, disappointed. "But tomorrow's Saturday… maybe we could continue the meeting or something?"

"Sure," he said dejectedly, looking lovingly into my eyes. We smiled at each other, blushing. Amber left the room; her excuse being to go wash up for bed.

"Fabian," I started off, trying not to get lost in his gaze. "I love you."

"Nina, I promise on my life that I won't let Rufus take you. I mean it, I-" he stopped, then his mouth was agape and his eyes bugged out a little. His expression softened after a moment, then he lowered his voice to a soothing whisper. "You… you what?"

"I love you," I repeated, this time more confidently.

"I love you too," he said softy, now holding me in his arms.

I noticed our faces were centimeters apart by now, and it seemed as if he realized it too. We both moved in closer, slowly closing the distance.

Before I knew it, we were kissing quite passionately. Then we moved to full-on making out, or 'snogging' as everyone else said.

It was perfect. I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, that only lasted for all of ten minutes, because Amber came bursting through the door. Once she saw us, she was squealing, screaming, and clapping her hands like crazy, then went on a rant about something having to do with a scrapbook.

As soon as we broke apart and Amber was done, Fabian turned to look at my clock. It said it was twenty-five past ten. He swiftly pecked my lips, got up, and ran out of the room as fast as he could, heading downstairs.

I got up to close the door and started changing. "He forgot his messenger bag," I said, giggling slightly.

"He loves you, Nins," Amber cooed, shutting her lamp and getting into bed.

"I know," I said matter-of-factly. "He told me so. I love him too."

This made her jolt up in bed and turn the lamp back on. Then, she went on about how cute we were together and how we were made for each other. I got into bed, and after listening to her (or trying to), I fell asleep.

I had a nightmare about being kidnapped by Rufus and him killing me. Before I died, I saw Fabian rushing in, tears streaming down his face and an extreme expression of love and hurt on his face.

I woke up, covered in cold sweat. I clutched the locket, and in the midst of it all, heard someone's terrified screams.

It took me a few minutes and some convincing shouting and shaking from Amber to realize it was me. I was the one screaming so loudly, the rest of the house had to have heard it.

Just then, everyone flooded into our room, including Victor and Trudy.


	6. House of Nightmares

**Amber: Hi! Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own us, the house, Victor, Rufus, etc.**

**Me: Thanks Amber.**

**Amber: No problem! Now I'm off to do my hair and nails.**

**

* * *

**

"Nina! Nina, it's okay! Calm down!" Fabian grabbed my hands, talking to me both worriedly and soothingly, if that was even possible. He lowered his voice. "It was just a dream. You're alright."

"I - it - Rufus!" I managed to choke out between sobs. Out of the corner of my tear-filled eye, I saw Victor's gaze focus on me.

"Who's Rufus?" Mara asked, yawning.

"Everybody out," Victor demanded. "Except you six." he pointed to the rest of Sibuna.

"But why do they get to stay?" Mick was getting angry.

"Just go! Or it'll be toilet cleaning duty for a week!"

"Okay, okay!" he muttered something else, then left the room with Mara at his heel, followed by a hesitant Trudy.

Once they were out, Victor closed the door to mine and Amber's room, and looked at me with… was that fright? Fabian handed me a tissue to dry my eyes with, and I gratefully took it.

"Zeno," Victor muttered, starting to pace the length of the room. Patricia, Alfie, Jerome and Amber all sat on Amber's bed and Fabian stayed with me, sitting next to me on mine. "He's back!" he shouted, veering around to glare at me. "What did you see?"

"I saw…" I sighed shakily and Fabian's grip on my hand tightened. "Rufus kidnapped me and tried to kill me. He succeeded. Right when I was about to die," I cast a look at Fabian. "You entered the room, tears streaming down your face and a pained and loving expression in your eyes."

As if I hadn't even said the last part, Victor mumbled something about 'keeping an eye on us'. I had a feeling he mainly meant me.

"We didn't know that drinking the elixir from the Cup of Ankh would kill one of you. As Zeno said, we thought the seven acolytes were just symbolic. If we'd known about the Cup killing someone, we would't have drunk out of it."

"Yeah right," Patricia whispered. Victor turned to her.

"What was that, Miss Williamson?" he asked snidely, a glint in his eye.

"Nothing," she muttered, folding her arms.

"Miss Martin," he started off. "You and your friends will for now on be put under house arrest. Like last term, you will get up, go to your classes, and when you're done you will come back to Anubis House and stay here. Zeno is still on the loose, and I will not let him get the Cup."

"Victor," Fabian interrupted, trying to search for the right words to say. "He said - and I think you did too - that drinking the elixir from the cup would only work during the Chosen Hour every twenty-five years."

"This is very true, Mr. Rutter," Victor kept pacing, and now he had a look of concentration on his face. I yawned.

"Can't you just get all your Society friends together and take Rufus out?" Alfie suggested.

"No, it will take more than The Society and a group of children to overpower him."

"Great," I muttered. Everyone turned to me.

"Oh Chosen One," Victor started off, walking towards Fabian and I. I cringed a bit.

"Don't call me that," I said through gritted teeth. Fabian put his arms around me.

"Leave her alone," he warned, a defensive tone taking over his normally-soothing voice. Amber and the rest of Sibuna got up as well.

"I'm not going to harm her," Victor confessed, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'd just like to ask her something."

"What?" I asked as icy as Patricia would. She and Jerome smirked.

"What do you think is right? Should we go after Zeno, or have him come to us?"

"Are you insane?" Fabian practically exploded. "We are not letting that basket case come anywhere near us! He could kidnap Nina! And I thought you were on our side!"

"Relax, Rutter, I am. But she is the Chosen One. Though the elixir is gone now and the Cup and Miss Martin are both useless" -calling me useless made me a bit more upset, and Fabian noticed so his grip tightened, kissing my cheek- "we now have the priority of protecting her and making sure Rufus doesn't get his hands on her or any of you."

"What do we have to do with this?" Patricia asked.

"You're involved enough. You could all tell everyone outside the house what's really going on at this school. This is why you're all under house arrest: So Rufus can't get to you and you can't go blabbing off to other pupils about the past and future events."

"But what if we just stay on school grounds?" Jerome interrupted. "I mean, being stuck here all the time would make it easier for us to get on your nerves!"

"Hmm." Victor paced yet again. "I see your point, Clarke. Alright, you can stay on school grounds, but do not go outside the gates, or else you'll all have detention and cleaning duties for a month."

"A month!" Amber threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why-"

"Just follow those rules, Miss Millington, and you won't have anything to worry about. Now, it's almost three in the morning. I suggest you all get to bed." With that, he left the room and closed the door.

Yet again, everyone turned to me. My face went bright red.

"Well?" Alfie asked hesitantly. "What do we do? I mean… you are the Chosen One." he smiled playfully.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, lying back in bed and pulling the blankets over me. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I kept shouting, even though I knew I sounded muffled through the covers. I felt their stares boring into me.

"Nina…" It was Fabian. He sounded kind of scared. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. We'll support you whatever you do." He slowly pulled the blankets off of me, revealing my horrifically tear-streaked face.

He turned on Alfie.

"Apologize to her!" he shouted, fists clenched. "You know she's stressed out enough! She doesn't need this!"

"Nina, I'm sorry. Like Fabian said: We'll support you through whatever you want or have to do. Don't worry." Alfie came over to me. I got out of bed, standing up as stiff as a board. He hugged me and I just wrapped one arm around him and he eventually let go.

"It's okay, Alfie. I'm fine. Just… scared." I wiped away my tears and Fabian handed me another tissue. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Right, let's go mate," Jerome grabbed Alfie's shirt and dragged him out of the room, heading back downstairs. Patricia left as well.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Amber whisper-shouted as she followed Patricia to her and Mara's room.

"Fabian?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to be the Chosen One."

"I know, Nina. I know," he sat down on my bed and pulled me down next to him, holding me in his arms. He kissed my forehead. "Patricia told me Joy said the same thing to her last term when they thought it was her."

"I feel bad, though," I confessed, shifting so I could look into his eyes. "Because of all this, I'm putting you all in danger. Maybe it would be better if I went back to America."

"Don't talk like that! Nina, you're bright, you have a future, and you're beautiful."

That snapped me out of the sadness and depression I felt. "You still think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Nina, I thought you were two weeks ago at prom, and I still do now. I've had feelings for you ever since we met on your first day here. I've always loved you."

"I believe you," I said quietly, feeling the hotness of tears forming in my eyes again. "I love you as well. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Nina, I promise you'll get through this. We'll all get through it together. We're here for you every step of the way, despite what Patricia or Alfie and Jerome might say or do. I'm here for you, and so is Amber. We'll protect you from Rufus. I'll make sure nothing horrible happens to you."

I looked into his eyes and practically melted with passion and love for him and everything he stood for. I leaned closer to him, still in his arms, and kissed him full-on on the lips. It was just… perfect.

After a few minutes, I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, and I let him. Then I heard an oh-to-familiar voice.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just passing through." Amber nonchalantly came back into our room, giggling like crazy and shut her light to go to bed. Fabian and I kept snogging.

"Well, I should probably go," he said at last, breaking apart. "It's three."

"Okay," I replied, sadness filling my features. I could see he felt the same. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips again, more quickly this time, then kissed my forehead, got up, and left for his bed.

"Aww!" Amber squealed.

"Goodnight, Amber," I sighed happily, shutting off my light and nestling back under my covers.

I had a nice, dreamless sleep. The only thing that woke me was the sun pouring into our room the next morning.


	7. House of Compromises

**All the characters are sleeping. I'm doing the disclaimer. :)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else. There. Done.**

**

* * *

**

It was Saturday. I awoke to sunlight pouring in through the curtains, and the smell of Trudy's famous waffles.

I checked the clock, seeing nine-thirty, and decided to get up. Looking across the room, I noticed Amber's bed was empty.

_She's probably already down there._ I thought, getting my robe off the back of the door and throwing it on, going out into the hall.

"Hey." It was Fabian, standing nonchalantly against the wall outside the door to my room. Hearing and seeing him out of nowhere like that startled me, and I practically jumped out of my skin.

Noticing how scared and off-guard I was, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I thought you saw me."

"It's okay," I replied, resting my head on his chest. "I'm just a little paranoid. It's nothing to worry about."

""Understandable," he said, letting go of me. Instead, he took my hand and we both went downstairs. "I won't sneak up on you again."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek.

We took our usual spots at the table. Looking around, I noticed the only one dressed was Trudy. Everyone else was still in their pajamas.

"Do you guys want to go into town with me and Mara later?" Mick asked between bites. He was always eating.

The rest of Sibuna and I exchanged glances, then we all looked at Mick and Mara. Patricia was the first to speak.

"Can't," she said briskly, trying to make eye contact with them.

"Yeah, we're busy," Amber added.

"Amber Millington is passing up an excuse to go shopping?" Mara asked in disbelief. "I think the apocalypse is coming."

We all stared at Amber. Alfie smirked, Jerome had his head in his hands, and Fabian, Patricia and I said nothing. Finally, she spoke up.

"Well," she started off, "I'm just not feeling well. And my ankle hurts."

"Okay…" Mick muttered, not sounding convinced. He turned to Fabian and I. "What about you two, then? I know Alfie and Jerome won't join us."

It was now Jerome's turn to smirk as Alfie tried to suppress laughter. Fabian looked uncomfortable and I fidgeted slightly.

"I didn't get much sleep after the nightmare." I lied. I had actually slept pretty well.

Without saying anything, Mick realized that if I wasn't going, Fabian wouldn't either. He said fine, shrugged, and continued eating.

After everyone had dressed and Mick and Mara left for town, I called another Sibuna meeting.

"I feel kind of bad we can't really tell them why we're not going with them," Patricia admitted, sitting between Amber and Jerome.

"I know! I really wanted to go shopping!" Amber exclaimed.

"The less they know the better. We've kept them out of this so far. We should continue to do so," Fabian said, trying to sound all leader-like. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Anyways, let's get back to why we called this meeting in the first place," I said, now taking over.

"Isn't just a continuation of last night's?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, but we still need to figure out the whole 'Beware the black bird and the man who seeks to live forever' thing," I explained. "Remember?"

"Well, we know the black bird part means Corbierre," Patricia said. "But you two already found the last puzzle piece hidden inside him." she pointed to Fabian and I.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I said dramatically. "I'm still trying to get that image out of my head."

"You weren't the one who had to screw his head back on!" Fabian exclaimed, looking semi-hurt. Then he smiled and burst into laughter.

"Anyways," Patricia kept on. "Why would we have to still 'beware the black bird'? I mean, isn't that also what Sarah told you in a dream at the beginning of last term?"

"Oh yeah, back when you hated me," I said pleasantly. She glared.

"Sorry," she muttered. "So Nina, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know." I got up and started pacing. "Everyone always asks me what everything means!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air due to exasperation. Fabian stood up and walked over to me. "I just don't know what to do. Just because I'm the Chosen One doesn't mean I have the answers to everything."

"Nina's right," Jerome chimed in. Just then, his phone went off. "Great. Rufus." He checked the message.

"Now what does he want?" Patricia asked, looking more annoyed than usual.

"Shit!" Jerome's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. Patricia leaned over to peer at the message and immediately recoiled, saying very loudly some very offensive things.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to actually go voer and look.

"Mick and Mara," Jerome said quietly. We all understood – he didn't need to continue.

"How… why… they… _what the hell_?" I sputtered, looking from face to face for an answer. "He's in town? He's nearby? We're all _screwed_!"

"Not necessarily. Let's all think calmly and rationally about this," Fabian spoke up, grabbing my hands. "Nina, look at me."

I did as I was told, even though I didn't want to. This was what I loved so much about Fabian: The fact that if someone's in danger and everyone else is freaking out about it, he's the one who tries to stay as level-headed as possible throughout the whole thing.

Once our gazes locked, he spoke again.

"Nina," he let go of my hands and took me by the shoulders instead. "Listen to me. We are _not_ going to let him get anywhere near you. We'll get help. We'll get Mick and Mara back. We'll do whatever it takes to protect you and the Cup. Right?" he looked around at everyone.

"We promise, Nins," Amber said quietly, silent tears streaming down her face. Alfie put an arm around her, and surprisingly, she didn't shrug it off.

"_Now_ do you think we should get Victor more involved?" Patricia demanded. "This is way over our heads! It's bigger than all of us! Bigger than the Cup; bigger than Nina being the Chosen One! Bigger than Joy's disappearance last term! We need _all_ the help we can get."

"Trixie's right," Jerome muttered, looking shocked. "We need Victor. Sorry guys, but this is too dangerous."

"No, we agree with you on that," Fabian said. I nodded. "It's just that… well, if you haven't noticed, Victor's not exactly the easiest person to try and get a plan across to."

"Which is why you're not going to be the one talking to him," fame Patricia's response. She shot him a glare. "We'll be forceful. You're not forceful. You and Nina just stand there with us and nod in agreement or something."

"Thanks, Patricia," he said, glaring back at her. "But I think we have a say in this, or at least Nina does."

"Okay, do it your way. We'll let her talk. Won't we, Amber?"

When there was no answer, we all looked over at Amber, who was curled up into a ball on the floor in front of her bed, sobbing and shaking. Alfie had both his arms around her now.

"I never really liked Mara," she said between sobs. "But I feel horrible! And I still kind of like Mick! I'm sorry for giving her a hard time during elections, and for trying to steal Mick away from her when they truly love each other, _and_ for giving her a hard time about the whole studying thing at the beginning of last term…" Whatever else she had to say disintegrated into more sobs, choking and shaking.

"I'm sorry, Amber," was all I or anyone else could say. "We'll get them back. Don't worry."

"Should I go get Victor now?" Patricia stood by the door and had her hand near the knob. I nodded again.

"Fine, go. Just… tell him we'll be in his office in a minute," I replied, not really caring what she did.

As soon as she left, Fabian spoke up again.

"I'm so sick of Rufus always getting in the way of things," he said with gritted teeth. "He kidnapped Patricia, tried to get to Joy through us, used Jerome for his own little schemes and bribed him with money" –when that was said, Jerome groaned and held his head in his hands– "_and_ he tried to take you away from us… away from _me_. I will end him once and for all if it's the last thing I ever do!" he said that last part a bit more boldly than I expected. I hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss.

Just then, Patricia reappeared.

"Victor says to get a move on and go to his office," she said, disappearing to go back to the creepy office, leaving the door open.

Alfie and Jerome helped the still-sobbing Amber to her feet, and Fabian and I walked hand-in-hand to confront Victor about Rufus and what just happened.

"Let's do this," Fabian said with a determined look on his face.


	8. House of Schemes

**I have Nina AND Fabian doing the disclaimer now!**

**Nina: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own the house, us, or anything else.**

**Fabian: She also doesn't own Alfie and Jerome's pranks, Patricia's Goth Pixiness, or Amber's girliness.**

**Me: Thank you guys. :)**

***they kiss***

**Me: Riiiiight. Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as we stepped into Victor's office, I noticed something: It was claustrophobic.

And I have major claustrophobia.

Noticing my sudden change in breathing, Fabian squeezed my hand as we looked around the room. I saw Mr. Sweet, Mr. Winkler, and Mrs. Andrews all standing behind Victor's desk, with Victor in his chair, a serious look on his face. I flinched when he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Rufus has kidnapped Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray," he said, folding his hands.

"And he's threatened to hurt them if we don't give him what he wants," Patricia finished angrily, her signature glare present.

"You have to help us," I spoke, my voice trembling. I had almost forgotten about the claustrophobia, then I looked around again and another wave of panic shot through me.

"What does he want?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Same as last time. The Cup and the elixir," Jerome explained, stepping forward.

"But why? I mean, they're useless!" Amber interrupted. "Well, unless he kidnaps Nina and holds her hostage for another twenty-five years, there's no way he'll - Ow!" she was cut off by Patricia elbowing her in the ribs.

"Amber! Not helping!" Fabian exclaimed, pulling me closer to him.

"We must make sure he doesn't get his hands on anyone or anything," Mr. Sweet announced. We glared at him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Patricia shouted, getting right up in the teachers' faces. "If we don't give him the Cup or the elixir, he's going to kill Mick and Mara! Don't any of you idiots understand that?" She was seething. We all took a step back, not that it would make a difference. There was nowhere to go in the cramped office.

"We understand, Patricia," Mr. Winkler spoke, stepping forward and locking gazes with her. "We'll get them back."

"How?" Alfie asked. I forgot he was here, he was so quiet.

"Where is the elixir?" Mr. Sweet asked, completely ignoring the question.

"There is none!" Victor shouted, standing up. His face was getting red with anger. "Rutter threw out the real thing after giving the fake flask to Zeno!" he spat, pointing to Fabian. Then he sat down and started stroking Corbierre.

Last night's message came into my mind. "Beware the black bird," I whispered. I made myself sound so inaudible that I didn't even think Fabian heard me, until he nodded in the slightest way.

"Right," Mrs. Andrews continued. "So Fabian threw the real elixir away and you six have the Cup."

We all nodded simultaneously.

"Hmm." she started pacing back and forth in the little space she had. She turned to Fabian and I. "Have you thought of giving him fake vile of the elixir again?"

"I have one, but wouldn't he be expecting that?" Fabian answered, digging through his bag and pulling out he capped beaker. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll give it back." Victor had taken it from him and uncapped it, sniffing it. I never understood why they always did that. "It will have to do," he said, capping the flask and handing it back to us.

"What if he tries to kidnap me?" I asked nervously, a single tear escaping my eye.

"Nina. He's not going to touch you. He's not allowed to." Fabian spoke softly, yet he had a forceful edge to his voice if that was possible.

"Yes," Victor stood up again. "Miss Martin, we will make sure Zeno doesn't take you."

Surprisingly enough, I felt a bit better. Well, I did until he spoke again.

"Everyone, gather your things. We'll leave in an hour."

We all went our separate ways - well, the teachers did anyways. The rest of Sibuna followed Fabian and I back into mine and Amber's room. Jerome shut the doer behind us, and then Amber and I decided to burst into hysterics.


	9. House of Ideas

**A/N: When it doesn't say who's point of view it is, it's Nina's. Only when it SAYS who's narrating it, it changes.**

**I probably should've mentioned that beforehand.**

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I don't own anything. Not a thing.**

**Alfie: Of course she doesn't! She wishes she owned me though.**

**Me: No, no I don't.**

**

* * *

**

After worrying myself sick and then having a very relaxing and passionate make-out session with Fabian, the rest of Sibuna and Victor's Society piled into two vans with our packed bags. Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews, and Mr. Winkler were in one, while Victor drove the rest of us to wherever we were going.

"Shouldn't we have some sort of weapon or something in case that creep attacks us?" Patricia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Miss Williamson," Victor started off sternly. "We have guns and other lethal devices to put into action in the event that Rufus Zeno tries to harm or kill anyone. I also have a first aid kit in case Mick or Mara are injured."

The possibility of someone being injured brought a tear to Amber's eye, and Alfie quickly wiped it away. I've noticed those two were being a lot nicer to each other recently. I wondered if they were a couple, but then realized Amber would've told me about it.

I glanced over at Jerome, sitting behind us next to Patricia. Just seeing his face, I could tell he was upset - he had signs of stress all over it and there were dark circles under his eyes, showing his extreme lack of sleep recently.

"Poor guy," I muttered.

Fabian looked up from the book he was reading. "Hmm?"

"Jerome. He looks so tired and upset."

"It's because he loves Mara," Alfie whispered from the seat in front of us.

Ignoring the comment and some disapproving glares from Patricia, I asked Fabian what he was reading.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," he replied, putting a mark in the book and closing it. I smiled.

"Don't tell me what happens," I told him, chuckling. "I've only just finished Half-Blood Prince."

"Well, I'm almost done with this. I could lend it to you if you like."

My smile grew wider. "Thanks. I'd really enjoy that."

Everything became quiet for a few minutes. I looked around to find almost everyone dozing off.

Jerome was fast asleep with his head against the back of the seat, Patricia was texting someone - probably Joy, and Alfie and Amber were falling asleep against each other.

Fabian and I, however, just sat there hand-in-hand, lost in our own thoughts. He had given up reading completely, saying he couldn't concentrate. I felt bad for him, but couldn't blame him all the same. I mean, his roommate was missing. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all if Amber was kidnapped - then again, Amber probably wouldn't survive being kidnapped; she'd freak out about not having beauty supplies and hair straighteners every five minutes. Either way, like Fabian and Mick, her and I were really good friends.

"At least he's not alone," I said quietly after hearing him sigh. "Mara's with him."

"I know," he said, putting his arm around me. "But in all honesty, we should have known something like this would happen. We shouldn't have let them go into town like that."

"But we didn't know, Fabes," I reassured him while he rested his head against mine. "Don't blame yourself."

"Get some sleep, Nins," he said even quieter, now stroking my hair.

Before I knew it, I was falling into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember was muttering "Okay," and resting my head on his shoulder.


	10. House of Travels

**Me: Sadly, I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did. Otherwise, I would have made Nina and Fabian kiss _wayyyy_ before the season finale.**

**Nina: But we were too shy to do anything then! And I thought he liked Patricia.**

**Fabian: Of course I didn't like Patricia! Nina, I love _you_!**

**Me: Aww, cute.**

**Patricia: Hey! Why am _I_ not likeable?**

**Me: You are... -_-**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Victor just kept driving.

I knew Jerome had gotten another text from Rufus because his phone went off again, and unbeknownst to him, Patricia was the one who woke up and read the message, handing me the phone after she finished. It said to meet him at a new location, followed by a list of directions. She took the phone back and wrote down the directions on a note pad, passing them to me to give to Alfie so Victor could follow them. I sighed again, leaning my head back against the soft seat.

I looked down at Nina. She was so peaceful; so beautiful. She was fast asleep against my chest, our arms wrapped around one another. I think she was having a dream, because I noticed her eyelids moving the slightest bit.

"I hope you're not having another nightmare," I whispered, stroking her hair again.

Absentmindedly, I looked ahead at Victor. I noticed he'd been aging a lot more rapidly now since the elixir was gone. Obviously he hand't been drinking it since before the whole deal with Joy, Nina and the Cup, but it was like he was wrinkling and getting grayer right before our eyes.

It was disgusting.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. A very nightmarish sleep.

*Fabian's Nightmare*

"Nina!" I shouted, running towards her. Rufus had her pinned to the dusty floor of yet another old warehouse, the barrel of a pistol pressed to her forehead.

"Move, and she dies," he said simply, a smirk spreading across his face.

I stopped instantly. There was no way I was letting him hurt her. I looked around to see everyone else in Sibuna drop what they were doing to get out, and turn to stare at the two in the middle of the room.

"Now," he continued. "Where is the Cup?"

"I don't have it!" she shouted, immense fear flickering across her face. I could still see the fear and distrust in her eyes. It made me want to cry.

"Liar!" he sneered, flicking the safety lock on and off on the pistol. "Where is it?"

"Nina-" Amber started saying something, but she was cut off as soon as she saw her friend's face. "Just… just give him the Cup." she choked.

"I have it." I spoke quietly, not making any sudden movements. "I'll give it to you. Just don't hurt her."

"Yes…" Rufus looked up and stared at me, contemplating what he was going to say next. "You're the boy who gave me the fake elixir. Fabian, isn't it?"

Both Nina and I flinched as my name escaped his lips. I straightened up, regaining my composure. "Yes." I answered, trying to be calm.

"You wouldn't want to see your girlfriend hurt, would you?" he asked.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THE CUP!" I shouted, my vision blurring red with anger. I backed up, going to my messenger bag and pulling it out. Before I could step forward and give it to him, he spoke again.

"And the elixir."

"I…" I had to choose my words wisely. "It's not… I don't have it."

He switched the safety lock to off. Everyone held their breath.

"Wait!" It was Joy. We all turned to her. "I have some! It's in my handbag!" She got up and got a small beaker, throwing it towards Rufus. He caught it in his free hand, letting go of Nina who didn't even bother to squirm away. She was too scared to find out if she would live or not.

I handed him the Cup of Ankh, causing him to discard the pistol. He put the safety lock back on, put the weapon on the floor, and kicked it away. We stared at him blankly.

"And now," he started off. "Is when I drink to life."

"Rufus. What the hell are you doing?" Jerome asked, getting mad. "It won't work for another twenty-five years! You're a total idiot!"

"Shut up, Clarke." And with that, Rufus toasted to life, drank the elixir, and cackled evilly.

"I AM IMMORTAL!" he shouted, throwing the Cup in the air. It fell, almost hitting poor Nina in the head. I extended my arms and caught it, holding it in one hand and pulling her up with the other.

"Who's going to die?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am too."

She sobbed openly, leaning her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, trying to comfort her as best I could.

*End nightmare*

I awoke with a start, my eyes snapping open. For a moment, I forgot where I was, until I realized that nothing in my nightmare actually happened. And I hoped it never would.

"Nina!" I exclaimed, noticing her still fast asleep against me. I hugged her to me tightly. She opened her eyes groggily.

"Huh?" she asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Fabian… What…?"

"Oh thank God," I muttered. "It was just a horrible, horrible nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

And I did. She listened intently, crying at the end of it and burying her face in my chest again.

We both looked out the windows, into the pitch black of the late night. We fell asleep again instantly. Everyone else was already way ahead of us.


	11. House of Expectations

**I don't own this, blah blah blah... Meh.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up again at some point, my eyes catching the light out the windows of the still-moving van. It looked as if it was the crack of dawn outside. I sighed.

Victor was still driving? I thought to myself, stretching slightly as to not wake Fabian.

Too late. He was already awake. His gaze bore down on me. I looked back at him and saw circles under his eyes.

"I thought you slept last night," I whispered. There was no need to wake anyone else.

"Yeah, about that…" he trailed off, twirling a piece of my hair on his index finger.

"I thought you fell asleep after the nightmare."

"Well I did, but I kept waking and falling back to sleep again… It was a very restless sleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

We were silent for a while. The only other person who happened to wake up was Amber, and she turned around to talk to us. Alfie fell back against his sleep, snoring quietly, while everyone else was out like lights.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Um. Well, Amber." I didn't really have a plan - other than be cooperative and give Rufus what he wanted so he would't kill Mick and Mara.

"Oh, right. We're going to give up all our hard work to that creepy old man so he doesn't kill the two people who made me sad!" She was getting madder and madder, and I swear I saw a tear trickle down her face. She wiped it away instantly, sniffling afterwards.

"Amber! What choice do we have?" Fabian looked as if he were about to snap again. "It's either give him what he wants, or he kills our housemates!"

"And possibly us in the process!" I added, now sitting up straight. "What do you have for an idea, Ams? Huh?"

"I'm sorry! It's just, well, he scares me!" she whined.

"He scares all of us!" Fabian and I said in unison.

"We have to find a way for us to still have the Cup and have him not blow us up into oblivion." I stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luckily, they nodded in agreement instead of criticizing my statement.

"But what if he has those zapping killer lightening bugs with him again?" Amber cringed. I sighed in frustration and Fabian put his head in his hands before speaking again.

"Somehow, I think he has something much, much worse," he muttered.

"How do you think?"

"My nightmare… What if it was a sign or something?"

"Um, I thought Nina was the one who got creepy dreams and heard voices? I mean, she is the Chosen One." Amber said that with satisfaction, as if me being the Chosen One had everything to do with this rescue mission.

Oh wait. It did.

"Amber, I'm not hearing voices. Yes, Nina is the Chosen One, but that was just a theory that maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something." He looked even more tired and upset than he had during the night when he told me about the nightmare. He began explaining what he saw to Amber.

"Aww, that's so cute! You two were definitely made for each other," she cooed after hearing the story. It was as if the entire message and impact of what he told her didn't matter - only the fact that we were in a relationship mattered. Then, she spoke again. "By the way, I'm throwing you guys a party when we get back!"

"What? No!" I said it kind of rudely, but I hoped she got the message. She did, and nodded solemnly in understanding.

"Sorry Amber," I apologized, resting my hand on her arm. She didn't exactly look upset, but I felt the need to anyways. "It's just that, well, we have a lot of stuff to handle right now. Rufus kidnapped Mara and Mick, somehow Corbierre is linked to the mystery again, and since I'm not getting guidance from Sarah anymore, we're all on our own."

"The good news is that Victor and his Society seem to be on our side now," Fabian mentioned, smiling almost brightly.

"No offense, but why are you smiling like that? This is kind of serious."

"Sorry Love, I know. I just can't help but notice the irony," he smiled even bigger. Calling me Love also contributed to giving me the slight chills.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet," Amber interrupted. Everyone always interrupted us. It was like we could never have a moment around our housemates because people just came in from everywhere. "We've been driving for who-knows-how-long, everyone's asleep, and by the looks of Victor glancing over at that notepad" -she pointed at Victor- "we're going to a new location."

"Yeah we are," Fabian answered, snapping out of whatever haze he was in. "Rufus texted Jerome a long time ago, telling him to meet him at a new place and gave a set of directions. Patricia copied them down and we passed them to Victor, who's kept driving for quite a while. I don't even know if we've stopped at all."

"Not only that," I added, "but he hans't spoken a word since we left Anubis House."

"Who? Jerome or Victor?" Amber asked.

"Victor. He's just been driving like a zombie."

"Oh well. I'm going back to sleep. Night guys!"

And with that, Amber fell back asleep against Alfie's shoulder. Now it was just Fabian and I like always.

"Just like old times," I muttered.

"Huh?" he looked puzzled.

"Everyone's gone - well, asleep - and we're the only ones awake to deal with the crap being thrown at us."

"Nina, I'm not stepping down here. I'm staying with you and we're going to overcome this… this… whatever it is. The new mystery. Rufus. Everything. We're going to make it."

"You're the most inspirational person I've ever met," I said, chuckling softly and taking his hand in mine. He squeezed it, then looked meaningfully at me.

"I love you," he said softly, taking his free hand and playing with my hair. Then he cupped my chin and leaned closer, our faces only an inch or two apart.

"I love you, too," I responded.

And we kissed.

The moment was broken by someone screaming.


	12. House of Approaches

**Patricia: I know you wish you owned this, but sadly, you don't.**

**Mick: Way to rub it in her face, Patricia.**

**Jerome: That's the Goth Pixie Trixie for you...**

**Me: Thanks guys. Seriously. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Fabian's POV:

Are we cursed or something? I asked myself as Nina and I broke apart instantly, hitting our heads against one another as we were driven out of yet another moment by someone's screaming.

That someone was Patricia. Obviously since we were all still in the van, she woke everyone else up, causing them to shout as well.

"What? What is it?" Alfie yelled, whipping around to stare back at her.

"I… I…" Patricia stuttered, fear being ever-present on her face. I think I even saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Patricia, what is it? You can tell us," Nina said, choosing her words and speaking them softly.

"Rufus! He-"

I interrupted her. "Did it have anything to do with a gun?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" She looked at Nina and I skeptically.

"I had a nightmare involving Rufus almost killing Nina, then Joy gave him a flask of supposed real elixir for him to drink," I admitted. Everyone looked at me, mouths agape.

"That was my dream too," Patricia whispered, shaking. "But then he lunged at Joy and I."

"Then what?" Amber asked she looked just as terrified as the others. Even Nina looked shaken. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"He killed Joy."

By this point in time, Patricia was full-out crying, and she didn't even slink away when Jerome placed his arm around her.

"What if it's a sign?" Nina asked, ignoring their moment. "I know this sounds far-fetched, but… Maybe Joy's working with Rufus."

This was Patricia's boiling point. She snapped, eyes looking wild. We all stiffened.

"JOY IS NOT WORKING WITH THAT SLIME BALL!" she screeched.

Victor hit the breaks instantly, causing us all to jerk forward. Nina and Amber almost hit their heads on the seats in front of them.

"Will you vermin just shut up?" he exclaimed, glaring in the rear-view mirror at us.

If looks could kill, we'd all be dead right then and there.

I decided to speak up.

"I thought you were on our side!" I said that with such venom that everyone flinched.

"I am." He answered calmly, turning back around to look at the road ahead. "But it's a miracle anyone can concentrate with all this screaming, and snogging..."

We shot terrified glances at him.

"Just be quiet," he finally said, grunting.

"Victor… are you okay?" Nina asked quietly.

"Shut up, Miss Martin," he answered. He started driving again.

"It was a simple question!" I shouted. He put his foot on the brakes and we all jolted forward again. Thank God for restraints, I thought.

"Mr. Rutter." He turned around to glare at me. "I am not okay. I am aging too rapidly due to lack of elixir. If I can't have it, Zeno can't have it either."

"It only works every twenty-five years, though," Amber chimed in. Then she added, "Plus, we all know there's no more elixir. You even said so yourself."

Once again, he started to drive, not even bothering to stop short as he spoke again. "Miss Millington, I know there's no more elixir. So do you, so does Zeno. But, what if those nightmares were signs, hmm?"

"So you're saying Joy has more of the actual elixir," I stated.

"Yes."

"Well this is just great! No what?" Jerome asked his arm still around Patricia. "We're all going to die because those creeps have the keys to eternal life!"

"One of the keys," Alfie corrected. Jerome sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If Joy's in league with Zeno, then we'll have to kill her too," Victor said nonchalantly. This made Patricia cry even harder. "Oh, and, we're here."

We pulled up in front of a warehouse - the same warehouse from my dream.

I stared at it and felt my blood run cold. "Nina." I nudged her.

"Fabian… Is that-?" she was in the same trance I was in. The others joined.

We didn't even notice Victor get out of the van and go over to the other teachers. I was one of the first ones to snap out of it, along with Nina.

I checked my watch. Half nine. "But during the nightmare, it was nighttime… or stormy or something." I muttered.

"Hmm." Nina looked out the window, her face showing deep thought. She started chewing on her lower lip. "Fabian?" she continued, looking back at me. "Do those clouds look… grey to you?"

Leaning over to get a better glimpse of the sky out the window, I let out a groan. She was right. It looked terribly stormy. Just then, we felt the cold air as Victor and the others opened the door to let us out.

Once outside, we all stretched and groaned, and Amber was complaining about how she looked hideous without new make-up, clothes, and a better hair style. Patricia rolled her eyes and stepped away from the babbling blonde.

"Amber will you stop obsessing over your appearance for once!" she snapped. "We're on a mission here! Remember?"

Amber just sighed in response, turning away to talk to Alfie instead. I turned to Nina.

"So…" She trailed off, looking at the snowy ground. None of us had thought to bring our winter boots, so we just stood around in heavy coats and trainers. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," I replied, taking out gloves and putting my now-red and numb hands in them. "But look! It's snowing!"

Everyone else seemed to hear me too, because they all stopped talking and marveled at the pretty white flakes falling from the sky (A/N: "Pretty white flakes falling from the sky" -My friend Danielle said it during lunch today). I thought it looked nice, but nowhere near as beautiful as Nina. I blushed, hoping it blended in with my already-rosy cheeks from the cold.

"I say we just barge right in there and take out that jerk!" Alfie suggested, punching the air in the process. This made Patricia and Jerome scowl at him.

"Alfie have you not been paying any attention?" Patricia asked him, truly annoyed. "The nightmare we had could be a sign! Maybe he's expecting us."

Mrs. Andrews joined the conversation. "She's right," she said curtly. Then she turned to Nina. "Do you have the Cup of Ankh and your locket?"

"Yeah." Nina hesitated, then produced the Cup from my bag.

"And the elixir?" Mr. Sweet asked.

We nodded.

"Very well. I think now is a time more than ever where we should start. Here's the plan, children."

The Society (or what was left of it) explained in great detail how we'd stealthily enter the warehouse, and they assigned us all tasks to make sure nothing went wrong. Once they'd finished, we went off in separate directions, walking in pairs. Since Rufus mainly wanted Nina and I, we were the exception to the pairs rule. Instead, we were, to our dismay, reluctantly accompanied by Victor and Mr. Sweet.

"Now children, don't be scared. We'll make sure Rufus Zeno doesn't harm you," Mr. Sweet told us as we continued walking. Before we had set out, The Society members took the cars and hid them not too far from the warehouse.

"We're not scared," Nina replied. I really loved how brave she was.

We hung back about a foot or so from the men so she could whisper something in my ear.

"I'm terrified." She looked into my eyes, taking my hand and squeezing it tight.

"You'll be okay Nina. I promise." I kissed her lovingly before continuing to where a deranged man held our friends hostage.


	13. House of Differences

**Me: Rufus blackmailed me into doing the disclaimer.**

**Rufus: MUAHAHAHAHA! *glares* Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own House of Anubis or anything else...**

**Me: I'm gonna run away now... Bye!**

**Rufus: GET BACK HERE!**

**

* * *

**

My entire self was just a big jumble of nervous… nerves.

I continued walking towards the warehouse. Towards a probably-planned-out death. Towards a deranged man looking for immortality, with the capability to kill anyone and anything in his way.

I tried not to let those thoughts bother me as I walked hand-in-hand with Fabian, behind Victor and Mr. Sweet. The moment would have been perfect – the falling snow, our hands intertwined, sneaking glances at each other – if we weren't behind one man-gone-good and our school headmaster, heading to rescue two of our housemates from being held hostage from an abandoned old warehouse in the middle of nowhere, probably miles away from civilization.

Yeah. I tried not to let that bother me.

"Nina, you'll be fine," Fabian kept saying over and over again when he saw my facial expression. It probably showed fear.

"Fabian, if something happens to me or us while we're in there–" I was quickly cut off with a gloved finger going over my mouth, shushing me.

"Nina, we're not going to die. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you be so optimistic?" I asked once he removed his hand and took mine again.

"That's a good question." He fidgeted, checking his watch for the billionth time in the past hour. I sighed; he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Anyways, if something happens to us," I continued, "I want you to know that I–"

"Children, we're here." It was Mr. Sweet. I mentally kicked myself for not pouring out my soul to Fabian earlier. What, are we cursed? I asked myself. Fabian gave me a knowing smile as we stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

"Do we all know the plan?" Victor asked quietly, inching closer to the presumably-locked door.

We nodded.

"Good." He took another step closer. "On my mark. One… Tow… Three…"

He opened the door as quietly as possible, the outside light pouring into the dimly-lit room.

My heart lurched to a stop at what I saw.

There were Mick and Mara, bound and gagged in a corner – but that wasn't all. They were in dog crates. I shuddered.

One of them tried to say something that just sounded like a muffled question. Probably wondering if we're here to rescue them, I thought.

Just then, all my fears were realized as one of the people I dreaded most seeing walked out of the shadows, turning on a bright overhead light.

"Rufus," I said with hopeful confidence. "We meet again."

"Ah, the Chosen One," he stepped forward. Fabian let go of my hand and stood protectively in front of me. "I'm not going to harm her, boy."

"Bullshit," he responded fiercely.

"I just want the Cup of Ankh and the elixir, and then I will be on my way."

"You can't have it, Zeno." It was Victor, stepping in to apparently try and help. He had a small pistol in his hand. "If you hurt them, I kill you."

"Now, now, Victor," Rufus said in an attempt at a calming voice. "The only ones I care about are the Chosen One and her little git of a friend who gave me the fake flask of elixir a few weeks prior. The others? I only kidnapped those two" –he pointed to Mick and Mara in disgust– "because I thought they'd have the information about where you hid the Cup. But I was sadly mistaken."

"So you were expecting us." I said it so softly; I'm surprised even Fabian heard it. Unfortunately, Rufus did too. He nodded, looking satisfied.

"Yes. Now…" He rudely shoved Fabian out of the way, grabbing me by the shoulder and shoving me to the floor. I knew what was coming next.

My vision blurred a bit as the back of my head exploded in pain from hitting the cement. In a few minutes, I was able to see properly again.

If there was anyone outside that warehouse, even if they were all the way back at Anubis House, I'm almost positive they would have heard me scream. The result? Absolute chaos.

Just like in the nightmares we'd had, I felt the cool metal of the barrel of a pistol being placed against my forehead. My eyes widened in absolute terror and shock as I watched him playfully flip the safety lock off and on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia struggling to hold a violently-thrashing Fabian back from charging at Rufus and knocking him out. Amber stood by them, sobbing uncontrollably.

Oh, what help. I thought. I looked at Rufus, his eyes glinting with pleasure. "I'll do whatever you want!" I shouted. "Just… don't…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the words 'don't shoot.' He realized this too, and a malicious grin replaced the small smirk he wore. He let go of me, tucking the pistol into his belt.

"Very good," he responded, stepping back. "Where is the Cup?"

Alfie let go of Fabian enough to go through his messenger bag and produce the Cup of Ankh, throwing it to me before resuming his position as a restraint.

"Here," I showed it to him. He greedily snatched it out of my grasp.

"And this," he continued, pausing for dramatic effect, "is where everything you know becomes a lie."

"What are you–" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. We all turned to a dimly-lit corner of the room, hearing some rustling coming from behind a box.

When your killer intuition tells you to run for your life but you don't move, well… you're an idiot. Just like us.

And who was it that came out from behind the box? None other than Joy Mercer!

"What is this?" Patricia shouted, jabbing an accusing finger at her double-crossing best friend.

"Patricia, Fabian!" It was Jerome. He and Alfie were standing there, dumbstruck, as Fabian managed to get out of their grasp and run at Joy, pinning her up against a wall and rummage through her handbag, producing, of course, the elixir. We all stared at them blankly.

"Joy! How did you – What did you – Why–" I was cut off.

"It's not what it looks like!" she was pleading. "Fabian, let me go!"

"Joy, I am this close" –he held up his thumb and index finger to measure a millimeter– "to dropping it." He had the flask in the other hand.

I felt myself being jerked backwards. "Hey!"

"If you drop it, she dies." Of course it was Rufus. He had the pistol in his hand again, pointing it at me. I didn't even bother flinching.

Just like that, Fabian literally dropped Joy and walked over to us, handing it over. Rufus sneered.

"Zeno, let go of the Chosen One!" Now Victor was getting involved. Will this day ever end? I asked myself. I sighed.

"It will be a repeat of what happened back in the cellar of Anubis House," he answered, uncapping the elixir. He poured it into the Cup. "And this time, someone will die."

It was as if the whole world froze. We all stared at him with bated breath as he took a sip from the Cup. This time, we didn't even have the scales with the acolyte coins on them. Nothing shook or tipped in sight, so we had no idea who the victim would be now that it was all real.

Unexpectedly, Victor was the one dropping to the floor in agony. We all stared at him, too shocked to move.

"Why is it him?" Jerome asked, pointing, terrified, at the lifeless body. "I thought – I thought we were the acolytes! One of us should be dead!"

"You want us to die?" Amber asked. She had finally stopped crying long enough to pay attention to what was happening around her.

"No! It's just… I'm really confused."

"That makes two of us," Patricia said, sighing. She looked off to her left. "Joy?"

"Huh?" Joy was in a heap on the floor, rubbing her head slowly. I guessed that when she fell, she must've landed like that and not bothered to move. "Oh. Hi."

"You lying, backstabbing, cheating double-crosser!" Patricia was shrieking, running at Joy and pinning her against the floor. "We could have died because of you! Why didn't you tell us you weren't who you seemed?"

"Um…" It was Mick. We kind of forgot about him and Mara being tied, bound and locked up on the other side of the room. We all started advancing on them, when someone spoke up.

"Not so fast!" Rufus exclaimed, blocking our access to our friends. He smirked. "I think–"

BANG! Rufus fell to the floor in a pile, blood trickling down the side of his head. We all stared at him in more shock than we had at Victor.

Mr. Sweet appeared out of nowhere, smiling proudly. "Yes, children," he said. "I told you we wouldn't let Rufus Zeno harm you."

I was about to kill him. Mr. Sweet, I mean. This time, I was the one being held back by Jerome and Alfie. Fabian joined in too, but lost interest once he realized something.

"Mr. Sweet!" he shouted. "Why didn't you intervene at all in the past hour? Were you just standing there the whole time?"

"Of course not, Mr. Rutter," he replied. "We've been trying to unlock the cages your housemates are currently being held hostage in."

"He has a set of master keys… on his belt," Joy mumbled, still being held down by a threatening Patricia.

"Let go of me!" I was still struggling to get out of Alfie and Jerome's grasp. Finally, after some reluctant looks on their part, they listened. "Thank you."

We unlocked the crates and untied Mick and Mara, who came out crying with happiness. They were scarred everywhere from the ropes. They looked really confused from the looks they were giving us.

"Nina?" Mara asked.

"Yes?" I was disposing of the ropes and putting the set of keys back on the floor.

"Um, what just happened?"

I sighed again. "It's a long, long story Mara. We'll fill you in on the way back to Anubis House."

She seemed happy with this, and we all went out to the cars. Mr. Sweet and Mr. Winkler carried out Victor's body, leaving Rufus' where it was. Joy, unfortunately, had to return with us. She went with the teachers while Mrs. Andrews drove us.

"You're still shaking," Fabian noticed as we all settled in for the long ride back to school. "You okay?"

"Well, let's see. I've been held at gunpoint constantly today, been threatened, hit my head, and almost died. Again. Yeah, I think I'm fine."

He laughed a little at this, the spoke again. "Oh, guess what I've got?"

"What?"

He produced the Cup of Ankh from his bag, grinning from ear-to-ear. I stared at him in shock.

"We need to hide that again," I pointed to it.

He shook his head no.

"Why?"

"Nina Love, no one else is after it now. I think it's time to just sit back, relax, and relish in the fact that once again Sibuna solved the mystery."

I hugged him, grateful for his killer instincts and sense of humor. We smiled at each other, then talked with the rest of our housemates on the way back to where it all started.


	14. House of Echoes and Surprises

**Last chapter! I know you're sad... I was too.**

**Then I had to post this again, cuz, you know. I got HACKED. Stupid hacker. -_-**

**Anywho, you probably have guessed that I don't own House of Anubis, its plotlines, the Eye of Horus necklace, Rufus, the elixir, the Cup of Ankh, Harry Potter, Alfie and Jerome's pranks, or ANYTHING ELSE, because if I did, I'd be living in a cushy mansion in Los Angeles, sunbathing it up with the CAST MEMBERS of House of Anubis.**

**Okay, rant over.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

**

* * *

**

Fabian's POV:

"What a bitch."

Sibuna was at our usual meeting spot: The old, burnt-out tree in the woods. Though it was freezing and snowing again, we sat on rocks and stumps, talking about the recent events.

"Amber…" Patricia was trying to compromise with her. "I know she's a bitch. We all do. But do you really think sitting here discussing her horrible behavior is a good plan?"

It was Nina who spoke next. "I do. I mean, she could have gotten us killed! But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Why would she double-cross us?"

"I'll tell you why." Joy appeared by the burnt-out tree, slowly walking towards us. The girls flinched while Jerome and Mick got up to grab her by the arms. "Let me go!"

"Not until you give us a rational explanation as to why you were being such a slag!" Patricia exclaimed. (A/N: A slag is a Slut/jerk/bitch in British slang.)

"I was not being a slag!" She continued thrashing about, until she finally gave in, realizing she wasn't about to be let go anytime soon.

"Well?" I asked, standing up with the rest of them.

"Fabes." She stared at me, her hazel eyes boring into mine. "I… I thought you'd believe me. You used to love me."

"What?" Nina asked. "What is she talking about?" She turned to Joy. "What are you talking about?"

"I never did, Joy! I love Nina! I always have and I always will!" I shouted.

Everyone stared at me. It was awkward. Nina hesitantly moved closer to me.

"You really do love me?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, Nina. I've had feelings for you ever since the first time I saw you when you ran into Patricia."

Before I knew what was happening, we were snogging. Outside. In front of all of Sibuna, including Joy. The too-familiar sparks that came with kissing her came back at full-force as we 'made out' like the Americans said it.

"Ahem." Patricia cleared her throat after the guys whistled. We broke apart, blushing (I think - I couldn't really tell because of the cold), and turned to the rest of the group. "Are we gonna get to the bottom of this or what?"

"I double-crossed you guys because Rufus threatened to hurt me and my dad if I didn't listen. I was scared! I didn't know… I thought-" Joy tried to explain it, but was cut off by Amber.

"No, you didn't think. You just sat there and watched it all unfold! And when Fabian and Patricia pinned you against the wall and floor in the warehouse, you didn't even flinch or squirm away! You just took it!"

"Amber, just leave it," I told her, stepping towards Joy. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, shifting from side-to-side. "I didn't mean to betray you."

"I'm still not taking that as an apology," Nina said skeptically, glaring at her. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we have some new members to initiate into Sibuna!" Alfie chimed in, rubbing his hands together because of the cold.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Patricia exclaimed. "Joy… Go home."

Reluctantly, Joy listened, running all the way back to Anubis House. She was currently sharing a room with Mara and Patricia until they could find another space for her.

"Okay. Jerome, Mick, Mara? Would you all just run back to Anubis and each grab a thing you think is special to you?"

They nodded, each taking off towards the house at their own speed.

Ten minutes later…

The trio appeared again, each with a different item clutched in their gloved hands. Mara had a small book, Mick had a pair of old trainers, and Jerome had a photo. I had already started the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, and we all stood around in a circle awaiting their return.

"Now, repeat after me." Nina led the sacrifice this time, since Amber seemed to do it the other times we did initiations. "I, Mara Jaffray…"

"I, Mara Jaffray," Mara repeated, looking nervous.

"Swear to protect the treasure of Anubis house…"

"Swear to protect the treasure of Anubis house…" Mara's eyes went a bit wide, probably figuring out why we'd called them here with personal items.

"And all its secrets."

"And all its secrets."

"Congratulations! You're now a member of Sibuna." Nina covered her right eye with her right hand, and the rest of us did the same. Mara threw the book into the fire, reluctantly, and placed her hand over her eye as well.

The same process followed swiftly and without a problem for Jerome and Mick. We found out that the book Mara had was an old one her cousin had bought her, being her favorite. Mick's trainers were from the first time he won a track race back in Year 3. Jerome had a photo of himself with his nan and granddad.

"So this is why you've all been sneaking off randomly throughout the whole of last term?" Mick asked once we'd extinguished the fire and started walking back to Anubis House.

"Yep," I said, swinging mine and Nina's intertwined hands casually in between us as we walked. "Now do you know why we were acting so strange?"

"Yeah. I do."

"It was all my idea!" Amber chimed in. "Well, Sibuna was. I mean, it's Anubis backwards! How clever is that?"

We all nodded and said muttered yes's before walking into the warmth of the house. Trudy was evidently in the kitchen, because we smelled her cooking supper as soon as we stepped in the entryway.

"Hello, dearies!" she greeted us as we took off our coats, boots and other winter gear. "Are you hungry for supper?"

"Yes, Trudy, yes we are," Mick answered, his stomach already growling a bit. We all laughed about it. Mick was always hungry.

"Oh, and before I forget, Joy's in the lounge. She seemed upset about something." After she said that, Trudy returned to her cooking.

"I know why she's upset. She's pissed about us not listening to her. I mean, why would we? She was a traitor. She almost got us killed!" Alfie started going on a rampage. Suddenly, he shut up as soon as Jerome asked what was on everyone else's mind.

"What are we gonna do now that Victor isn't here anymore?" He looked around at our stoic expressions, hoping to catch a glint of hope, or an answer or something. We just shrugged.

"Trudy's going to take over as the House Advisor," Joy answered. She had appeared in the archway between the kitchen and the front hall. "Mr. Sweet's going to take over the job as landlord."

"But he's still going to be headmaster," Nina said. It wasn't a question.

Joy nodded. "Yep. And you can still get your scholarship renewed for next year." She said that last part with a hint of venom and jealousy in her voice.

"Right. Well, I think we should go eat dinner now."

The meal went by fine, and afterwards everyone decided to head to bed. We'd all had a long two days, and no one had gotten a good night's sleep recently. Nina and I were the only ones left in the common room after everyone had left. I turned to her.

"Well, looks like we've solved another mystery, Nina," I said. She took my hand and squeezed it, gazing into my eyes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled kindly. "But… I don't know. I have a feeling we're not done. Like maybe… maybe we shouldn't be here. Maybe we should be somewhere else."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just have a slight feeling that there's been something weird going on for the past few years. I can't put my finger on it…" She trailed off, noticing how close our faces were again. We kissed softly, breaking apart after about five or six minutes.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we're fine. We should be, anyways. It seems like we've solved what the world threw at us this time. If there's something else we're missing, we'll notice it sticking out like a sore thumb this time. Plus, we're Sibuna. We can pretty much do anything."

"I guess you're right."

"I love you, Nina Martin."

"I love you too, Fabian Rutter."

We kissed again, this time more fiery and with more passion. After we broke apart, I noticed something. It almost scared me.

"Nina," I said quietly.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"Your locket. It's… It's glowing."

She stared down at her Eye of Horus locket from Sarah, wincing as she saw the eye glow a medley of colors.

"This could only mean one thing. We've got something else to solve. We're not done."


	15. Author's Note

**Right. So. I've done the first eight chapters of what I hope is an awesome Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover, BUT… FanFiction gives me an error whenever I put those two categories into a crossover, and it tells me to contact support.**

**I did. They didn't get back to me. I don't know if they even will.**

**It's kind of frustrating. And it saddens me.**

**Anyways, it only does that with those two categories, and that's the fic I'm working on now, so don't expect to see anything else up from me until it gets resolved. Sorry. I kinda have a one-track mind…**

**OH LOOK! SHINY! *dances at sight of shiny thing***

**Okay, you're probably all bored of me ranting, so I shall go.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. :)**

**~Ice-Princess-93**


End file.
